Un corps maudit
by Biporeo
Summary: Avant la drogue, avant l'émission, quand vous n'étiez que des adolescents, tu as essayé d'exister sans sa main de fer. Mais apprends, mon cher, que tu ne peux pas te défaire des chaînes maudites qui ornent ton corps. Tu entends ? Tu ne pourras jamais défaire le sceau qu'il a marqué sur toi. - Rating T pour viol expliqué dans le fond


**Hellow le fandom et bienvenue dans ce nouvel OS !**

 **Je sais, je poste que des OS. Mais c'est parce qu'au moins, j'ai pas de suite écrire ! Parce qu'il faut être régulier (sois le minimum de respect pour nos lecteurs. - Celui que t'as pas pour ceux qui lisent Inséparables ? - Y'a des gens qui lisent encore ça en octobre ? C'est so juillet tout ça ! - Y'a ta mère et ton chat qui lisent. - Waiiiiiiit. Bon, beh j'ai plus de respect pour eux) et que je ne le suis absolument pas (c'est d'famille le retard).**

 **Doooooooooonc !**

 **Les persos qui apparaissent dans cette fic' ne m'appartiennent pas, sont tirés de Salut Les Geeks de Mathieu Sommet et l'un d'eux est tiré de Minute Papillon de Kriss, je m'approprie seulement l'image qu'ils reflètent à l'écran et je ne prétends absolument pas détenir une quelconque vérité (qui lit encore ça sérieux ? C'est so - TA GUEULE).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

"Gros ? Tu m'passes une feuille ?..."

Mathieu, assis sur la chaise de son bureau, leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il arracha l'une des pages de son cahier de mathématiques et, son fauteuil se tournant vers son interlocuteur, lui tendit le papier.

"Arrête de m'emmerder maintenant. dit-il d'un ton sec"

Son semblable esquissa un sourire avant de saisir l'objet demandé. Il prit un crayon et commença à griffonner des esquisses alors que l'autre poussait un énième soupir et se concentrait à nouveau sur son problème. Cependant, il fut vite déconcentré par une porte qui frappa contre le mur qui l'encadrait. Et à nouveau, il poussa un grognement. Ne pouvait-il jamais être tranquille ?

Le nouvel arrivant se trouvait être le plus élégant d'entre eux. Vêtu d'une chemise noire qui soulignait une musculature un peu plus prononcée que ses doubles et d'un pantalon en toile noir, il était celui qui avait sûrement le plus de succès auprès des jeunes pucelles. Et des jeunes puceaux.

"C'est pas possible de bosser en paix putain. grogna Mathieu, Il est où le Geek ? ajouta-t-il après avoir examiné son semblable"

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

"Perdu. répondit-il d'une voix légèrement plus grave que celle de l'Originel"

Alors que son créateur commençait à s'empourprer de colère, il se glissa jusqu'à lui et lui vola un baiser langoureux, l'obligeant à se taire. Celui qui dessinait par terre les fixa d'un air amusé. Le double en noir avait toujours les meilleures solutions pour éviter l'explosion de haine. Même si parfois, elles étaient un peu déloyales. Mathieu poussa un grognement avant de repousser sa personnalité. Et malgré cette tentative pour le calmer, un air grave s'était peint sur son visage.

"Tu me saoules Patron ! cracha-t-il, Fallait juste que tu le récupères ! Putain !... Il va encore s'attirer des emmerdes à cause de tes conneries !"

Ledit Patron lâcha un rire, obtenant un regard meurtrier de son interlocuteur.

"Calme-toi gamin (ironique étant donné qu'il était encore adolescent et qu'il avait le même âge que son créateur), c'est pas comme s'il était con. Il sait rentrer tout seul."

L'Originel marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se plongea dans son travail. Docilement, le Patron se pencha à côté de lui, de sorte que ses lèvres soient près de son oreille. Il lui susurra quelque chose qui fit intensément rougit son créateur, peignant aussi une expression de gêne sur son visage. Le troisième protagoniste les fixait d'un œil attentif, attendant patiemment la suite des événements. Il se doutait bien que l'adolescent en noir devait lui glisser quelques idées malsaines, et étrangement, ça l'amusait.

Cependant, ne voulant pas subir les foudres du Patron, il se releva, attrapant sa feuille au passage, et sortit d'un pas feutré de la chambre.

"Tu veux te joindre à nous l'camé ? lâcha le jeune homme en noir d'un ton sensuel"

L'intéressé ne réagit pas sur le coup. Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude du surnom que son créateur lui avait donné - et au passage des variantes du Patron -. Analysant la phrase plusieurs fois, il finit par lâcher un petit rire étouffé avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

C'était souvent ainsi chez les Sommet.

Le Patron faisait une connerie, Mathieu pétait un câble - ou comme aujourd'hui s'énervait juste un peu -, le Hippie s'amusait de la situation, le Geek s'en prenait plein la face (non, non, vous êtes dégueulasse) s'il était là, et après une petite conversation entre les deux plus "grands", les deux autres sortaient de la chambre - enfin, de la pièce où ils étaient - pour les laisser faire leur affaire tranquillement.

Alors que le Hippie allait tranquillement jusqu'à la cuisine, où le Geek posait une poche de glace sur sa joue enflée, une réflexion venait le titiller.

Son surnom. Il le trouvait légèrement... Inapproprié. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se le disait, mais lorsqu'on l'appelait ainsi, cette sensation de ne pas s'identifier le submergeait. Contrairement aux deux autres, Mathieu avait mis beaucoup plus de temps pour lui trouver un "nom". Pas parce qu'il avait la flemme de se creuser un peu les méninges - même si à cet âge-là, c'est chose courante - mais parce que cette personnalité se trouvait être... La moins différente. Certes, Mathieu partageait des points communs avec le Patron et le Geek, le cynisme et l'humour noir pour le premier et l'amour des jeux vidéo pour le deuxième. Cependant, le Hippie ressemblait étrangement à Mathieu. Mis à part quelques manières et façon de parler, les deux avaient pratiquement le même caractère. La différence se trouvait peut-être dans la partie obscure de l'Originel. Contrairement à son créateur, la personnalité ne s'était jamais énervée (sauf une fois au cha-/SBAFF/), elle préférait répondre calmement ou rire lorsqu'une situation menaçait de titiller sa colère. De plus, le cynisme ne faisait pas parti de ses cordes, elle préférait garder le silence plutôt que d'offenser l'un de ses camarades. Bien évidemment, ce silence passait parfois comme de l'indifférence, ce qui l'embêtait quelques fois.

Néanmoins, elle s'estimait heureuse d'être ce qu'elle était. Elle aurait pu être bien différente, bien plus terrible.

Pourtant, elle avait du mal à s'identifier à cette petite famille.

Elle se sentait mis à l'écart. Chaque être était différent, avait des caractères contraires.

Et le Hippie...

C'était simplement le double. Celui qui ressemblait à l'Originel : celui qui était l'Originel. Une belle copie conforme. Un simple copié-collé.

Il n'était rien face aux deux autres. Il n'était pas leur équivalent. Il n'était qu'une infériorité.

Et ils avaient essayé de le rendre original en le nommant Hippie...

C'était la pire bêtise qui puisait être faite en ce monde.

On ne pouvait pas rendre quelqu'un différent en lui attribuant un nom excentrique ; ça ne renforçait que ce côté de ne pas être semblable.

On disait que de toute façon, il ne fallait pas être comme tous ces gens, il fallait être un peu original.

Mais quelque part, on ne pouvait pas nier "qu'être comme tous les autres" avait un côté très rassurant. On n'était pas mis à l'écart. On était accepté.

Et même si sa "famille" l'avait adhéré en lui offrant un "nom", elle ne l'avait pas totalement intégré.

Ironie du sort... Dans leur monde, le semblable était une grande différence.

Un fossé séparé les deux personnalités de la troisième à cause de cette situation.

Situation qui rongeait le Hippie à petit feu.

* * *

Ce jour-là, Mathieu avait refait un caprice d'adolescent : il refusait d'aller en cours. C'était monnaie courante chez les enfants de cet âge : la sortie du lit était bien trop difficile et prendre une douche relevait d'une mission à la James Bond.

Après tout, beaucoup en avait assez de se lever à des heures aussi matinales pour être accueilli par un sourire morose d'un professeur qui s'était encore une fois disputé avec sa femme à cause d'une broutille. De plus, l'heure - si les élèves étaient chanceux et n'en avaient qu'une seule - se passait dans un silence chaotique dû au sommeil envolé trop tôt ou dû au discours plombant et soporifique de l'enseignant.

Puis il fallait écrire à toute vitesse les paroles de ce dernier, essayant tant bien que mal de suivre sa cadence, de ne faire qu'un avec ses paroles, comme lancé dans une valse endiablée.

Mathieu n'était pas prêt à suivre cette routine quotidienne. Il était bien plus passionné par les limbes d'Internet, cet univers si étrange et si nouveau.

Le Hippie ne pouvait pas lui refuser cet ordre : il était conscient qu'il était en quelque sorte son pantin - pour ne pas dire esclave -. Il approuvait d'un sourire de Gavroche cette attitude et bénéficiait d'un "cool mec !".

Ça lui suffisait.

De toute manière, rester à l'appartement ne promettait pas d'être palpitant ce jour-là. Enfin, pas plus que les autres jours. Puis, ça lui plaisait de sortir, rencontrer des gens, planer, flâner, sourire, parler... C'étaient des choses qui le rendaient heureux. Le temps de quelques secondes du moins, avant que sa conscience - ou une connerie du genre - lui rappelle que Mathieu ne se comportait pas ainsi tous les jours.

Il avait déjà enfilé un tee-shirt à l'effigie d'un jeu vidéo lorsque la génitrice avait frappé à la porte, lançant un "mon chéri, dépêche-toi tu vas être en retard !". Il n'avait pas le temps de répondre : elle avait déjà filé en claquant la porte et en s'écriant un "je file au boulot, bisous mon chéri, passe une bonne journée !".

C'était une femme comme on n'en faisait plus : travailleuse acharnée, elle était exemplaire sur ce plan-là. Elle était toujours dotée d'une joie troublante, voire déconcertante, malgré ses horaires déplorables qui en auraient fait hurler de rage plus d'un.

Elle veillait sur son fils tout en étant à son poste : il était fréquent qu'elle se couche tard pour que le lendemain, son cher enfant puisse avoir un repas le midi - quand il prenait la peine de ne pas aller au fast-food du coin - et le soir quand il rentrait des cours. Elle avait un emploi du temps très chargé, concernant celui de son métier ou celui de sa vie de famille.

Étrangement, malgré sa présence-non-présence (J'aime enrichir la langue française), elle n'avait jamais remarqué les sortes de double qui entouraient son fils. Ils n'étaient pas invisibles, loin de là, mais ils étaient assez malins et organisés pour que personne ne découvre leur secret.

Et plus encore : ça marchait.

"Hippie, bouge-toi, tu vas être en retard."

Mathieu était assis posément et nonchalamment sur la chaise de son bureau. Les deux autres n'étaient pas là : il les avait sûrement enfermés dans son esprit.

"Je sais gros. Mais tu pourrais y aller toi si tu as peur d'être en retard."

Les mots étaient sortis seuls. Ils n'étaient même pas lancés sur un ton de reproche ou quoi, ils se voulaient plus comme un sermon, et non une provocation.

Mais le créateur ne semblait pas prendre en considération cette idée. Sa mâchoire se resserra et il jeta un regard assassin vers sa personnalité.

"Pardon ? grinça-t-il"

Ce dernier, se rendant sûrement compte de sa bêtise, prit l'initiative de se lever et d'enlacer les épaules de son double. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin, alors il essayait de racheter ses paroles.

La façon du Patron pour se faire pardonner, c'était faire son affaire avec Mathieu, le Geek, lui, faisait tout ce qu'il lui demandait de faire, posant ainsi l'Originel sur un trône.

Quant au Hippie, il avait pris l'habitude de l'enlacer. Quand il y pensait, ça faisait vraiment le cliché du junkie qui prône la paix dans le monde, hélas, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça.

Il délaissa son créateur et lui dit avec sincérité :

"Pardon."

Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre une quelconque réponse : il prit ses affaires et fila.

Mathieu de son côté soupira.

"Beh alors gamin, tu joues les pucelles en manque maintenant ? lança le double, un sourire dessiné sur les lèvres"

Le créateur l'avait donc fait sortir...

Pour réponse, celui-ci se leva de sa chaise et glissa jusqu'au débauché. Il emprisonna aussitôt leurs lèvres dans un baiser.

Cette situation, qui ne déplaisait guère au futur criminel, le titillait pourtant. Il le repoussa légèrement et planta ses yeux, cachés derrière une paire de lunettes de soleil, dans les siens.

"OK gamin, c'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Attends, sérieusement ? Tu devrais être content que je prenne les choses en main pour une fois."

À ces mots, un sourire ironique naquit sur le visage de l'Originel.

"Écoute-moi bien Mat', je suis pas contre ça - voire pas du tout ! - mais ça me gêne quand tu m'utilises pour passer ta frustration sexuelle.

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça...

\- Non gamin, j'suis pas un vide-couilles. Y'a le Hippie qui est là pour ça."

Mathieu tilta.

"Mais tu serais pas jaloux par hasard ?"

La question fit mouche : son opposant frémit légèrement.

"Mais si tu l'es ! gazouilla-t-il

\- Ta gueule, je suis possessif, c'est tout."

Le Patron saisit Mathieu par les poignets et reprit leur échange, là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

* * *

"Pardon, excuse-moi."

Un jeune homme, sûrement un redoublant de terminal si l'on se fiait à son visage aux traits matures, s'était fait violemment bousculé par le Hippie.

Celui-ci, étant déjà en retard, était pressé de ne pas rater son cours.

Dans sa course folle, il n'avait pas vraiment fait gaffe à qui était sur sa route.

Il avait foncé tête basse et avait, malheureusement, percuté cet homme.

"T'inquiète man. répondit avec le sourire ce dernier"

Le Hippie observa avec attention son opposant. Il était plutôt grand - comparé à lui en tous cas - mais était voûté, lui faisant perdre ainsi quelques centimètres. Il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt à l'effigie d'un certain Lyricson (un chanteur de reggae ^.-), portait un pantalon usé par le temps, et une paire de lunettes de soleil était accroché à son haut.

"Des lunettes de soleil ? ne put s'empêcher de dire le Hippie

\- Ouais man. Sinon, ça brûle les yeux."

Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Le ciel était couvert pourtant.

"Mais il n'y a pas...

\- Mais non man ! C'est pas que le soleil qui pique."

Pour accompagner sa parole, il sortit de sa poche un petit cylindre.

L'irrégularité de l'enroulement et l'odeur étrange qui s'en dégageait amena la personnalité à une conclusion rapide : c'était un joint.

"T'en veux ? demanda le jeune homme

\- Je...

\- T'inquiète man ! C'est peace.

\- Mais et le cours...

\- Tu l'as raté une fois, c'est pas si grave.

\- Mais...

\- Maaaaaaaan relax ! J'te jure, si tu prends ça, tu seras toi et hors de toi à la fois !"

Cette phrase, qui aurait effrayé bon nombre de personnes saines d'esprit, percuta violemment les pensées du Hippie. Être soi en n'étant plus soi ? Être simplement le Hippie, sans Mathieu ? Être déchu de son foutu nom, sans les autres pour le blâmer ?

"Passe-moi un d'ces trucs gros !"

* * *

"Je vais te tuer !"

Mathieu se jeta sur le Hippie, allongé tranquillement sur le lit, un joint niché au coin de la bouche.

Il était à présent à califourchon sur lui, le dominant ainsi par sa position (non, ce n'est pas un début de lemon, donc rangez votre perversité). Il avait glissé ses mains autour de son cou et il ne lui suffisait que de presser son étreinte pour étrangler son double.

Il savait que c'était vain, car sa présence était psychique et psychologique, et non physique.

"Calme gros ! rit la personnalité

\- Calme ?! Comment tu veux que je sois calme ?! Ça fait combien de temps que tu le fréquentes cet enfoiré ?! Combien de temps que tu vas t'enfermer dans les chiottes pour fumer à la place d'aller en cours ?!

\- Groooooos, tu parles trop vite. Sois plus peace.

\- Non connard je vais pas être peace ! Ce sont mes études que tu fous en l'air je te signale ! MES études ! MON avenir ! Tu sais comment je vais finir si je réussis pas maintenant ?! Comment ON va finir tous les quatre ?! Ah parce que pour fumer, y'a du monde, mais pour assurer NOTRE avenir, y'a plus personne !

\- Y'a aussi le Patron qui fume gros...

\- Mais LUI il assiste aux cours !

\- J'y assiste !

\- EN Y ÉTANT DÉFONCÉ, TU CROIS QUE C'EST LA MEILLEURE SOLUTION ?

\- Pas la peine de crier gros, tu vas en trouver une.

\- Mais t'es con ou quoi ?! Puis, arrête de fumer, c'est mon corps !"

Une étincelle passa dans les yeux du camé.

"Ton corps gros ? Ton corps ?

\- Oui mo...

\- Je ne crois pas gros. Ce n'est plus TON corps. On le partage parfois, mais là, tout de suite gros, ce n'est plus ton enveloppe, c'est la mienne.

\- Arrête tout de s...

\- C'est LA mienne ! Tu m'as créé gros, avec une pensée, une raison, et UN corps. Et je ne te serai jamais assez reconnaissant. Mais tu m'as éliminé du tiens comme ça. Tu as même donné un nom à cette partie malade de ton cerveau. Tu M'AS donné un nom !

\- Ça ne doit pas te forcer à faire des conneries !

\- Mais c'est toi qui m'a appelé Hippie, c'est TOI qui a scellé ma vie. C'est TOI Mathieu Sommet qui a entraîné ta propre chute. MA propre chute. Alors maintenant, observe ta déchéance gros."

À ces mots, il tira à nouveau sur le joint serré entre ses lèvres.

Une étincelle passa dans les yeux de Mathieu.

Il saisit les poignets du Hippie par surprise et les plaqua contre le matelas.

Ce dernier eut un cri étranglé.

Il savait son créateur violent mais pas à ce point.

Il déglutit alors quand son regard croisa celui de son assaillant. Ce n'était plus Mathieu.

Mathieu n'était pas violent.

Mais le Patron, oui.

Une voix rauque résonna dans la chambre :

"Je vais te détruire gamin."

Le ton était violent, et le souffle saccadé.

"Je vais détruire chaque centimètre carré de ta peau, ta dignité, ta prostate, ta joie, ta bonne humeur et toutes les conneries que t'as faites naître dans ton cerveau de camé. Je vais t'apprendre par la violence que tu dois respect à NOTRE créateur. Celui qui t'as créé, celui qui t'as permis de te défoncer. Je vais me faire plaisir à détruire tour ce qui te constitue, pour que le gamin ne porte plus aucun amour à ton égard."

Tout en balançant ces paroles, il mordait avec violence la chair de son double, arrachant toujours plus des râles de protestation et de douleur.

"C'est ta punition gamin, TA punition !"

Cette punition avait un goût de vengeance, de joie morbide et glauque, de jalousie.

Elle avait un goût poisseux et âcre.

"Je vais te détruire gamin !"

* * *

"Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Je ne voulais pas ! Je ne voulais pas, j'te le jure, pardon !"

Pourtant, le mal était fait. Le Patron avait agi. Il était trop tard pour secourir ce vase brisé. Les larmes, les remords, les excuses, plus rien ne servait à présent.

Ils avaient scellé son destin depuis bien longtemps.

Le Hippie n'avait pas peur de Mathieu, et pourtant, il se tenait loin de lui, les yeux exorbités, le corps replié sur lui-même. Il entendait l'Originel pleurer à chaudes larmes à l'autre bout du lit.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le consoler. Ni le toucher.

Il ne pouvait pas l'approcher.

Parce que chaque étreinte qu'il lui offrirait, chaque effleurement qu'ils partageraient, il ne pourrait empêcher tous ces coups violents qu'il avait reçus. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre son cerveau, qui lui hurlait de dégager, de partir loin d'ici en courant.

Il n'avait pas peur de son créateur. Il avait peur de ce corps. Ce corps que l'autre avait contrôlé. Ce corps qui avait été bourreau de son âme.

Au fil des années, cette plaie ne se refermera jamais. Elle restera intacte jusqu'à la fin.

Ils avaient détruit ce qui lui restait. Alors il finirait le travail. Il se planterait lui-même le poignard dans le cœur.

"Gros ? Tu m'passes une feuille ?..."

* * *

 **Oui, j'avoue, faire des fic' sur le Hippie m'inspire beaucoup plus.**

 **Une 'tite review pour notre pauvre Hippie ?... Sérieux, le pauvre non ? Vous avez même pas un peu de pitié pour cet être molesté ? Puis, si vous laissez une review, il est dit que les émissions telles que Taupe 10, Doc Seven, Top 5, Topito, les Taupovaures (vous avez compris le truc) vont faire un top des raisons pour laisser une review !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Bipolxire.**


End file.
